MY Mulan 1 and 2
by Wills Lover
Summary: Yes the ar emixed together. Tell me what you think


I own Dave and his wife and Shangs sister.

Mulan was now thinking about something and sighed deeply when suddenly there was a knock on the gate she went to the gate and said "hello may i help you kind sirs?" It was General and Captain LI they said "Hi is this the Fa's?" "Yes it is do come in." ShangShang's dad ,Dave, went to talk to Mulans dad and left Shang with Mulan. Shang said "so uhhh what is your name?" Mulan was as nervous as he was it was uncommon for 2 unmarried people to do this so she said "Mulan and yours?" Shang said "Shang so do you have any siblings?" Mulan said "No do you?" Shang said "Yep a little sister her name is Sully. OH Man I hate this my dads coming i got to go Mulan sorry." "It is OK Shang" Zouh and Dave smiled after Shang and Dave left Zouh said "Mulan you know Shang the guy you were talking to?" "yeah" "he is your fiancee" Mulan said "WHAT?!" Mulan was so happy and ran in the house hoping there was someway to see him again. The drums were being banged and she found her father had to go to war with Shang his army so Mulan decided to cut her hair and go for him and her father said don't get caught and she was off.

The next morning at the camp Shang said "HMMMMM who is missing?" Mulan ran over to the army and used her 'man' voice and Shang knew automatically who she was. He said "what is your name?" Mulan stammered and said "Ping sir" Shang said "Meet me in my tent after training 'Ping'" Shang got done with training and was in his tent Mulan was thinking 'man is it that noticeable?' She knocked on Shangs tent and he said "Come in." Mulan entered and said "Captain?" Shang looked up and said "OK between you and me what is your real name?" Mulan said "OK Shang OK It is me Mulan." Shang smiled and said "OK i will not tell anyone. dose your father know/??" "yep. Shang I couldn't bare anything happening to you or him." Shang said "why.?" "Shang didn't your dad tell you?" "tell me what?" Mulan sighed and said "we're engaged." Shang said "oh yeah he did tell me." Shang gave Mulan a comforting smile Mulan said "Look Shang I knew you would notice me first thing I didn't know what to do I panicked" Shang said "It is OK. Now Mulan i will train you hard though I will try to go easy on you no promises." Mulan said "Thanks Shang. I uhm am gonna go to my tent OK?" "OK be safe love." Mulan said "I will." she went to her tent and soothed her hair and went to bed. They trained for 5 days and then went to battle. Mulan said "Captain?" Shang looked down at her and said "What is it?" "I have a plane i need one of those cannons I'll fire it to the montain create an avalanche. I'll go head first up there and then do it." Shang said "OK. I hope it works." she did as she planned except the villain, Shan Yu, sliced her in her waist she ran toward the army and Shang waited and got the whole army under the rock they were at the whole time. Mulan looked up at Shang and smiled. after everything was good Shang realized Mulan was holding her hand to her side and said "You OK?" Mulan realized he saw her hand over the wound "no I have a wound get a doctor NOW." Mulan realized she did her girly voice and the whole army gasped. Shang said "It is just a allergic reaction to something." Mulan looked up and said "Shang why are you helping me right know the whole army knows now" Shang looked down at her pleading eyes while the army was looking for the medic. Shang knelt down next to her and said "I know I had to save you Mulan i love you so much." Shang blushed and looked at her. "I love you to Shang" Shang sighed happily and put his arm around her and she fell into unconsciousness. Shang looked at her and smiled and put his cape around her "SHANG Here is the medic." Shang followed him in the tent and put her on the bed. Shang went out to the army and paced in front of the tent and the army saw the look on his face and when the medic exited the tent and said something to Shang and Shang went in the tent. Mulan was opening her eyes and saw Shang next to her bed. Shang saw her eyes were open and said "how are you?" "I am soar on my side." Shang looked at her and said "yeah. Love great plan with the cannon it worked." Mulan moved her head over to put her hand on Shangs arm. Shang said "Wanna sit up?" Mulan nodded her head. Shang helped her and She smiled. Shang looked at her. Mulan said "Sorry I caused so much trouble love." "Trouble? what do you mean???????" "I mean with the giving me the day off and everything like that." "Mulan thats crazy talk it is no trouble." Shang helped Mulan stand up and smiled and said "ready to go? we have to go to the imperial city." Mulan nodded then said "Shang if you won't mind can I ride my hourse??" "Of course you can" suddenly Yoa (one of the worriers) said "Captain the general is here." Shang said "OK quick get in your worrier outfit." he stepped out of the tent and said "yes General?" "Are you ready to ride off?" "Yeah in a sec though" Mulan in her outfit like Shang told her to do she looked like Ping. General, Shang and the army's rode off. Shang Simply winked at Mulan every once in a while. Mulan and Shang (With both army's and General Li) got to the palace. 

After toasting the win of the War, Shang said to his father this as they prepared to leave "Father may I escort Ping home?" The General said it was OK knowing the secrete he said "But Be Carful I know that Ping is not male It is your Fiancee." Shang blushed and went to find Mulan. "Shang! I am Over here." hollered Mulan Shang rushed over to her and said "Hey!!!! You ready to go? My Father said I can take you home and he knows the secrete." Mulan embraced him and then when they pulled a part Mulan followed Shang the stables where the horse's were ready to go. They rode to the Fa's house. Mulan broke the silence between them and said "Shang?" "Yeah Mulan??" Mulan said "Will you slow down?" Shang smiled and stopped he was going fast. Mulan cough up with him and said 'thanks go slow please it is bugging me that you are going fast." Shang said "sorry love I didn't know it was bugging you." Mulan smiled and said "It is OK Shang !!!!!!! I just don'y like going to fast." Shang put a loving hand on her leg and said "OK." They had 10 miles to go and Mulan was growing hungry. Shang was next to her and said "You OK?" Mulan looked over to him and said "Yeah just a Little hungry but don't worry." Shangysaid "Pull Over." They did and Shang got down and helped Mulan down. Mulan said "Thanks." Shang eyed her and said "Come on Mulan lets rest our legs for a few minutes." Mulan said "OK." Shang smiled and said "come on. wanna sleep here tonight." Mulan said "OK. But Shang?" "hmmm?" He stopped walking to look back at her. Mulan was looking at him and said "What about food? we have none." Shang said "Mulan!!!!!!!!!! Never say that leave the food to me OK?" Mulan sighed and nodded. Shang said "Whats wrong?" Mulan said "nothing." Shang kissed her on the cheek and said "OK love. I am going to get some food can you put the tent up?" "Yes." Shang left to go get some food. Mulan put the tent up and waited for Shang. Shang came 2 minutes after she put up the tent.In the morning they got back home the next 3 days were hard they were all preparing for the wedding and Mulan and Shang were so nurvuse and would think that they'd be goining through 990 battles it was hard for them. The wedding day came and they got through it fast and in one peice. 

So what do you think??? R&R


End file.
